


BALANCE

by Little_Writer_Babe



Series: Human Shield [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass Alex Danvers, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Gen, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: After being cleared to resume field work, Super-secret Agent Alex Danvers feels like she can finally begin to move forward. Yet, she can't stop thinking about what the DEO psychologist said:"The reliance you and Supergirl have on one another is counterproductive; you need to find a BALANCE."It's a conversation that Alex has been loathe to have but every minute, every mission she and Kara embark on without discussing the issue leads them closer to a possible tipping point.Can Alex confront the issue at hand? And can Kara learn to follow her sister's lead before it's too late?Takes place after "Human Shield" and "Head Shrinkin".





	1. Chain Of Command

 

It had been a trying day for Agent Alex Danvers; one that had ended with she and her team coming up empty-handed after a nasty scuffle with some rogue alien smugglers and her "Super" little sister had just arrived to apparently make things worse.

 

“You went after it without _me_?!” Kara demanded, standing in the middle of the DEO command center, arms folded tightly over her chest.

 

Alex was more irritated by her sister’s display than anything else. She was tired, sore and frankly put out that Kara would choose _now_ to throw a fit about being left out of the opp. She set down her tablet with an exasperated sigh before addressing her sister.

 

“ _Yes_ , we went without you. We had a solid tip and had to act fast. And I know what you’re going to say next but we can’t always wait for you to join the party.”

 

“It was _dangerous_!”

 

“A calculated risk.” Alex answered evenly. “One every person in this building has been trained to take, excluding Winn.”

 

“Hey!” He exclaimed feigning shock. “I mean you’re right...but still... _hurtful_.” Alex rolled her eyes at him before turning attention back to her sister who continued to brood.

 

“You weren’t even sure how many of them there were! Even I have trouble taking down a full grown K’hund!”

 

“We _have_ done this before. We knew the risks, knew what to expect. They gave us the slip this time but we’ll be ready. There was really nothing you could have done, Kara.”

 

“You still should have waited... _dummy_.” Kara muttered the last word and instantly regretted it when she noted the look on her sister’s face.

 

Oh, she’d done it now.

 

“ _Supergirl_. Conference room.” Alex ground out, eyes narrowed dangerously at her sister.

 

“Alex, I didn’t mean...”

 

“It was _not_ a request.” Alex retorted before spinning on her heel and storming towards the conference room, leaving Kara no choice but to follow.

 

Winn watched them go with a concerned expression while everyone else in the command center quickly busied themselves, afraid to show too much interest in the brewing conflict between the siblings. Kara followed Alex with a growing sense of dread, casting a pleading look towards J’onn when he passed them in the hall, a look he pointedly chose to ignore.

 

When she finally drug herself into the conference room, she found Alex waiting, arms crossed, posture rigid. “Close the door.” Kara did as she was told and toed the carpet, twisted her cape and did anything to keep from looking at her sister.

 

“Lexie...”

 

“ _No_. No you don’t talk right now.” The eldest Danvers cut her sibling off with an authoritative tone. “I am _trying_...I am trying _so hard_  to find a balance, Kara.”

 

Alex dropped her arms, leaning closed fists heavily onto the large, stainless steel table. Her head hung in defeat as she addressed her sibling, the conversation seeming to sap all her energy.

 

“You are my sister and I _love you_. More than _anything_ , possibly more than Maggie and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” She straightened up to look Kara directly in the eyes before continuing. “But in _this base_ , in the field, you are an operative of the DEO and I am your commanding officer and you _will_ show me the proper respect, Kara.”

 

This time, Kara did interrupt even though she’d been warned against it. “ _I know_. I know that Lexie but-“

 

“Agent Danvers.”

 

“What?”

 

“From now on you will address me as _Agent Danvers_ or _Ma’am_ when we are in the DEO. There is a hierarchy here, _Supergirl_ , and you need to start acknowledging it.”

 

“I’m not military, _Alex_.”

 

“No you’re not but you’re still an _operative_ , one who I will _personally_ keep out of the field if you can’t start following orders.” The younger Danvers knew her sister would never hurt her but she didn’t doubt that Alex could make good on the threat.

 

“Isn’t that a little ridiculous? I mean you’re my sister! I’m sorry for what I said earlier but, really?”

 

“Yes, _really_. Dr. Browning was wrong about _a lot_ of things but she was right about _this._ She was right about us needing to find a balance. You can’t keep questioning my orders here or in the field and I won’t have you undermining me in front of my agents. A lot has changed since I joined the DEO but what has _not_ changed is the fact that those agents out there need to _respect me_ , need to _trust_ my decisions. And they can’t do that if you’re constantly bucking the system.”

 

Kara stood on the other side of the room, mouth agape because Alex had _never_ come down on her this hard before and she frankly didn’t know how to take it. She absently wondered if this was how her sister felt when Eliza would make chastising remarks, bringing each of Alex’s perceived failures to the forefront. It definitely wasn’t a feeling to relish and Kara found herself shrinking back from her sister even more.

 

“I’m not trying to hurt your feelings. You know _everything_ I have done up until this point has been to _protect you_ and I will continue to do that but you have to meet me halfway. I am responsible for a lot of lives and I can’t protect them if I’m always trying to figure out what you’re going to do next.”

 

Alex stepped around the conference table, stopping just a few feet in front of her sibling. She took in Kara’s dejected posture and sighed because she had known this conversation would not go over well but it couldn’t be put off any longer. With a gentle finger beneath her sister’s chin, she tilted the girl’s gaze to her own.

 

“Kara, _look at me_.” She waited for the younger girl to raise watery eyes to hers. “ _I love you_ , with all that I am. But things need to change; _we_ need to change. Now, we are going to go back out there and do our damn jobs and when that K’hund shows up again, we will take it down _together_ but only if you follow my lead. No more showboating, no more going off-book and no more crashing hostage negotiations with “Supergirl-shaped holes”. Understood?”

 

“ _Yes, Ma’am_.” Kara sniffled, tilting her head away from her sister in an attempt to hide the tears welling there. “Can I have a moment?”

 

“Of course.” Alex answered softly before stroking her sister’s hair and placing a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Whenever you’re ready.” She added as she stepped into the hall leaving the distraught super alone.

 

Alex was acutely aware that all eyes were on her when she stepped back into the command center but chose to ignore them. J’onn approached her cautiously, having picked up on a good amount of the conversation through his telepathy.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked, knowing the answer but voicing his concern nonetheless.

 

“I think it will be...” Alex answered quietly, eyes flitting to the hall but there was no sign of Kara. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

The “talk” had not gone well.

 

That much was obvious to Maggie as she stepped into the dimly lit apartment of her girlfriend. She found Alex sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, old yearbooks and photo albums strewn all around her. The bottle of whiskey they kept for special occasions was out but Maggie noted it remained tightly shut, the glass tumbler beside it empty. Alex was clearly upset by the day’s events yet she had refrained from using her old coping mechanism.

 

“Hey, baby.” Maggie spoke softly, reassuringly as she picked her way across the room finally perching on the edge of the coffee table facing her distraught mate.

 

Throughout all of her maneuvering, Alex had not looked up, hadn’t acknowledged Maggie’s greeting. She just continued to flip sullenly through the albums, her mood growing more dour by the minute. Maggie simply watched and waited knowing that Alex would open up when she wanted to and not a moment sooner. Scant more minutes passed before the agent finally glanced up at her, seeming to notice her girlfriend for the first time.

 

“Hey you.” She said with a tired smile, one Maggie mirrored.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked softly because she could tell Alex was in a fragile mood, on the verge of breaking down.

 

“Just looking through some old albums, old yearbooks...” She paused to trace her fingers over a photo of two young girls on the beach. “Kara was so small back then and it was up to me to look out for her...it’s _still_ up to me...”

 

Maggie saw her opening and took it. “Is that what ‘the talk’ was about?” Alex grimaced before answering.

 

“I can’t protect _her_ , protect _my agents_ if she doesn’t follow orders. If she doesn’t follow protocol.”

 

“So you want Little Danvers to fall in line?”

 

“It’s not about what I _want_ , Maggie!” Alex snapped then immediately regretted her tone. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...I just...”

 

“It’s okay, Ally. I get it. You’re a solider and every good solider knows when to follow orders, when to toe the line, when to follow protocol. But Little Danvers isn’t a solider, Ally.”

 

“I know she’s not but she’s still an operative. She’s still under _my_ command and it feels like ever since she put on that damn cape, I’m losing her! Losing _control_ , losing _respect_ and I just _need her_...I just need her to follow my lead.”

 

“Did you tell her that?”

 

“Of course I did.” Alex huffed arms curled around her stomach protectively.

 

“ _All_ of it?” Maggie asked softly, scooting onto the floor to wrap her arms around Alex. “Even the part about losing control, losing respect?”

 

“No. Kind of.” Alex sighed, laying her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “I was doing this for years without her and it feels like ever since Kara joined the DEO, since she became the ‘Girl of Steel’, she sees me as this fragile little human who can’t take care of herself.”

 

“Babe are you serious?!” Maggie exclaimed, pushing Alex back so the agent could see her face. “You took a Kryptonite super-bullet _in the chest_ for your sister! You face down aliens twice your size every other day, which gives me panic attacks by the way. You kick ass in the lab _and_ on the street. Fragile is _never_ a word I would use to describe Alex Danvers.”

 

Alex cracked a small smile at her girlfriend’s enthusiastic reply but couldn’t be shaken out of her funk so easy. “Then why does Kara question me in the field? Why does she yell at me at the DEO?”

 

“That’s easy, Ally. She’s _scared_. Little Danvers is terrified of losing you. You’re her _whole world_ babe and seeing you run headfirst into danger, knowing she can’t always protect you from what’s out there...well, that can make any girl act a little crazy!”

 

“You really think so?” Alex murmured as she snuggled deeper into Maggie’s chest.

 

“I know so.” She replied, placing a soft kiss against Alex’s hair. “Let Little Danvers stew, let her be mad for a little while, she’ll come around.”

 

“Yeah.” Alex agreed half-heartedly. “I guess.”

 

Maggie sighed inwardly because the Danvers Sisters were notoriously stubborn and she wasn’t going to be able to convince Alex of anything right now when she was tired, sore and emotional.

 

“Come on baby, let’s get you to bed. You’ve had along day...” Alex let Maggie pull her to her feet and lead her to the bed.

 

The agent had already showered and put on her pajamas so it was easy for Maggie to get her tucked in. Alex’s eyes slid closed the minute her head touched the pillow and she quickly fell asleep, worn out as she was. Maggie pressed a gentle kiss to her temple before she was out the door, her whole body rigid with determination.

 

* * *

 

“Kara open up!” Maggie whispered loudly because it was well past midnight and though she knew her future sister-in-law could hear her, she didn’t want the whole building to. “Little Danvers, I know you can hear me. Open this door or so help me...”

 

The door swung open before she could finish her threat revealing a very irritated Kryptonian in fuzzy kitty pajamas. Kara glared at her before snatching her inside, more roughly than she normally would have, Maggie noted.

 

“ _What_ are you doing here, Maggie?” The blonde demanded as soon as the detective was inside. She shut the door behind them but didn’t bother locking it.

 

“I’m here because you and Alex had a fight.” Maggie stated arms crossed as Kara cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

 

“A fight? Is that what she told you? More like she ripped me a new one and wants me to call her Ma’am all the time!” Kara huffed and slumped onto her couch. Maggie followed, guard still up.

 

“What happened?” she asked gently, seeing that Kara was just as upset as Alex had been.

 

“I don’t know... she went on this crazy, dangerous opp without me and she acted like it was no big deal and then I said some stuff I shouldn’t have and she just lit into me!”

 

“Did you know she feels like you handle her with kid-gloves? That she thinks you don’t respect her? She thinks that’s why you challenge her Kara, because you don’t trust her.”

 

Maggie knew _she_ was betraying Alex’s trust by telling Kara all this but she had a strong suspicion that Alex would never say any of those things to Kara on her own and the rift between the sisters could not be allowed to grow further. To her credit, the younger woman looked sufficiently horrified by what she had just heard.

 

“She _what_...? I trust Alex! She’s the _only person_ I know I can _always_ trust! Of course, I respect her...I love her so much...why can’t she see that?” Kara was near tears and Maggie quickly drew the girl into her arms, trying to offer comfort.

 

“Oh, Little Danvers...” the detective sighed. It was amazing how two people could know each other so well and at the same time, not at all. “Alex is a solider, kid. She’s been one her whole life, fighting, protecting, that’s who she is, you know that. You also know that she’s unbelievably hard on herself, knowing she does her job well, that she has the respect of her peers, it means a lot to her. But having _your_ respect, means _everything_ to her.”

 

“But I _do_ respect her Maggie!”

 

“I know you do but Alex is more of a ‘show-don’t-tell’ kind of girl. You say it and in her heart she knows it but every time you buck the system, you’re not _showing_ it kid. When you question her, it makes her doubt herself and that can get a lot of people hurt.”

 

“I never thought...Alex is just so good at _everything_...I never thought that I was messing with her confidence. Guess I took the ‘bratty little sister’ act too far, huh?”

 

“Seems like it...” Maggie agreed with a small smile. “Hey, maybe it’s one of your superpowers!” She added, trying to get a smile out of the younger woman.

 

“I think my sister would agree.” Kara groused but couldn’t suppress a smile in return.

 

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Maggie asked quietly knowing it was ultimately up to Kara to mend things with her sister.

 

“I guess I better get used to following orders,” she mumbled before turning to face Maggie. “Thanks... for um, charging in here and pointing out what a brat I am.”

 

“You’re not a brat, Little Danvers. At least not _all_ the time...” Maggie teased her lightly. “We all have those moments where we forget to show the people we love that...well, we love them, I guess. Sometimes words aren’t enough but you still might wanna apologize.”

 

“Yeah, probably.” Kara agreed quietly. “I probably shouldn’t have called her a ‘dummy’ at the DEO...”

 

“You didn’t!” Maggie gasped because Kara really had been pushing her luck.

 

“I _did_.” Kara replied sheepishly. “ _Oh Rao_ , I really did. What was I thinking?! No wonder Alex hates me right now.”

 

“Alex doesn’t hate you, Little Danvers. Is she mad? _Oh, yeah_. But mostly she’s disappointed and sad. And those are all things you can fix, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Kara agreed but still seemed down. Maggie sighed to herself, knowing that as the official ‘Spare Big Sister’ it was up to her to comfort the younger sibling until she and Alex could reconcile.

 

She took off her jacket and moved to plop down on the couch, gently patting the cushion beside her. “C’mere kid. Seems like cuddles are in order...” She knew she didn’t have to tell Kara twice as the blonde bounded over happily, snuggling under the tiny detective.

 

“Thanks, Maggie.” Kara sighed as she started to drift off.

 

Maggie just smiled to herself and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the girl’s head as she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover the sleepy hero. She toed her boots off and kicked them under the coffee table before she repositioned the two, ending up with a full-grown superhero on her chest. Kara was out almost immediately and the detective knew she wasn’t going anywhere, not anytime soon.

 

With her free hand she pulled her phone out and sent Alex a quick text. _“Babe. Called away to work. See you for lunch tomorrow. Love you.”_ She felt slightly guilty for lying to Alex but she knew the sister’s both needed her support, she just hoped her girlfriend would see it that way.

 

As she was contemplating the consequences of going behind Alex’s back, a clumsy hand freed itself from the blanket and poked her right between the eyes. “ _Crinkle_.” Kara mumbled as her hand dropped followed by, “Go sleep, Maggie.”

 

The older girl couldn’t help but smile at that. “Night, Little Danvers.”

 

 

 


	2. Bringing Down The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a much needed heart-to-heart with Maggie, Kara is finally ready to apologize to Alex but a return of the rogue alien smugglers postpones the sisterly chat. Will she be able to show her sister how sorry she is before she can tell her? Or will it be a case of 'too little too late'?

Maggie expected to wake to a mouthful of blonde hair and dead weight on her chest. Instead, there was warm sunlight filtering through the curtains and the distinctive sound of a shower in the other room. The detective groaned and sat up, smiling as she noted a stack of her clothes neatly positioned on the arm of the couch. Leave it to Kara to speed to her apartment and bring her back clean clothes for work. She made her way into the kitchen grateful to find a full pot of coffee and warm donuts waiting there. As she enjoyed her breakfast, a gust of wind blew through the kitchen, whipping her hair straight into her cup of coffee!

 

“Sorry!” Kara squeaked as Maggie pulled her hair back, the tips smelling of French roast.

 

“Don't worry about it kid.” She grumbled in response, pouring her contaminated beverage down the sink before pouring herself a new cup. “You seem to be feeling better…”

 

“I am!” Kara replied with a brilliant smile, clad in head to toe pastels. “Thanks... _for everything_. You didn't have to stay last night but I'm glad you did.”

 

“Anytime, Little Danvers.” Maggie replied genuinely. “I'm gonna get a quick shower before work, thanks for grabbing me some clean clothes.”

 

“Of course! I'm gonna head to the DEO later to apologize to Alex. Would you um, _could_ _you_ meet me there?” Kara asked in a tiny voice.

 

Maggie set her cup down and rounded the counter towards the younger woman. “You got it kid. Say the word and I'm there.” She finished with a quick hug that Kara readily returned.

 

“Thanks Maggie!” Kara shot the detective a grateful smile. "Alex and I are really lucky to have you."

 

Maggie nodded and blushed as she disappeared into the other room, coffee and clean clothes in hand. Kara poured herself a cup of coffee to go with her fifth donut as she contemplated how she was going to find the nerve by that afternoon to apologize to her sister.

 

Rao, she was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

The K’hund and his merry band of alien neer-do-well’s resurfaced less than twenty-four hours after their initial run-in with the DEO and Alex couldn’t have been happier. After that initial fight, the following blow-up with her sister and a restless night due to Maggie’s being called in to work, Alex was _more_ than ready to shoot something. 

 

 _Anything_ really.

 

She squinted slightly in the early morning glare, waiting tensely with Alpha team for the order to breach. Vasquez had led the Beta Team around back in case the criminals tried to give them the slip again. Alex marveled at how predictable law-breakers, both human and otherwise, could be. A distinctive rush of air behind her let the agent know her sister had arrived.

 

“Agent Danvers.” Kara greeted her somewhat hesitantly. “The Director thought you might be able to use my help.”

 

Alex sighed inwardly. _Of course_ , J’onn had sent Kara to help. Leave it to their ‘Space-Dad’ to try and get the siblings to reconcile and in the middle of a mission no less.

 

“We can always use a little ‘Kryptonian muscle’.” Alex told her, eliciting a small smile from her contrite sibling. “Join Beta Team around back.”

 

“Beta Team?” The ‘Girl of Steel’ was understandably confused as she was always positioned with her sibling during opps.

 

“Is that a problem?” Alex asked, voice just shy of irritated.

 

“ _Nope_. No, ma’am. Beta Team, at the back. Roger that.” Kara mock-saluted and was about to take to the air when Alex grabbed her cape.

 

“Stay low.” She explained, motioning to various cameras surrounding the area.

 

“Right. _Sorry_. On my way...” Kara replied, trying her best to be a good solider and not a concerned sister. “Be careful, okay?”

 

Alex smiled softly in response. “You too, Supergirl.” Once Kara confirmed that she was in position with Beta Team, Alex tapped her comm. “All team’s in position director, awaiting your signal.”

 

“You have a ‘go’, Alpha Team.” J’onn’s voice crackled through the comm system. Alex tapped Fuller twice on the back of his vest and the agent led the charge, guns blazing!

 

Chaos erupted all around the agent as she and her team stormed into the warehouse in question. Immediately, the aliens fought back against the invading agents with no regard for their safety or anyone else's. Alex noted there were several chemistry sets positioned throughout the space with a plethora of unidentifiable chemicals.

 

This was bad, _really bad_ because any number of those vials could be flammable and the firefight going on around her was bound to ignite something sooner or later.

 

A stack of cases to her left caught her attention and she swore out loud. The cases were _lead_ and covered in symbols that looked suspiciously like the Cadmus logo.

 

It was obvious what was inside.

 

These criminals weren't just selling drugs and weapons; they were selling _Kryptonite._ Even though it was most likely synthetic, the substance was still deadly to Kara all the same.

 

Alex needed a plan and _fast_.

 

* * *

 

Behind the building, Kara waited impatiently with Beta Team. Vasquez observed the anxious super, noting the way the blonde flinched each time gunfire rang out.

 

“Hey.” She whispered to the young hero, placing a gentle hand on her forearm. “It’s gonna be okay, she knows what she’s doing. Wait for her mark and follow me. Got it?”

 

“Yeah.” Kara noticeably relaxed. “Thanks.”

 

“Beta Team engage!” Alex’s panicked voice burst through the comm’s, gunfire in the background. “Supergirl, go high and round up any stragglers!”

 

“Understood!” Vasquez responded, bursting through the back doors of the warehouse as Kara took to the sky.

 

The Kryptoninan quickly got to work cutting the fleeing villains off with heat vision and immobilizing others with freeze-breath. She still hadn’t spotted Alex but she was determined to followed orders, to prove her sister wrong.

 

“Supergirl?” Kara felt faint with relief at the sound of her sister’s voice. “Do you copy?”

 

“Yes! Al-I mean, Agent Danvers, I copy!”

 

“This place is full of alien enzymes and weapons I can’t even _begin_ to identify! How many of these alien species could survive a cave-in?”

 

Kara took a quick inventory of all the species she’d seen thus far, comparing them to the criminals she’d already stopped from fleeing the warehouse. “All of them,” she surmised before adding. “What are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking ‘neutralize and contain’...” Alex responded in a determined voice. “All teams prepare to evacuate on my mark.”

 

“ _Alex_ ,” J’onn growled in concern.

 

“I got this.” She replied quickly, before he could question her further. “Supergirl, there’s a support beam in the center of the warehouse. It should bring the whole place down if compromised. Use your x-ray vision to find it and take it out once we’re all clear.”

 

“Got it!” Kara located the beam quickly. “Let me know when you’re clear!”

 

Once Alex relayed the plan she quickly headed toward the exit, dropping assailants in her wake. As the door was in sight she gave Kara the order, pitching a few flash grenades behind her in an effort to cover her escape.

 

“All teams evacuate **NOW**!” Alex could hear a flurry of confirmed exits until both teams were clear. “Supergirl, you’re up!”

 

Just as Alex booked it towards the exit, a meaty claw clamped down on her shoulder! Unfortunately, the K’hund in question from the day before caught sight of the agent and was unwilling to let her go so easy.

 

“I remember you!” He snarled as he pitched her across the room, halting her escape. She watched in horror as Kara’s heat vision tore through the building, rending the support beam in two as the alien criminal pinned her to the wall.

 

“No!”

 

With a determined growl she jammed the butt of her rifle into his massive gut and made a beeline for the nearest exit the moment she was released! Alex didn’t dare look back as the warehouse came down around her.

 

* * *

 

The implosion of the warehouse was massive and impressive.

 

Kara scanned the dust-covered aliens and agents alike but found no sign of Alex.

 

Panic rising, she landed near the now-demolished front entrance and focused, straining her super-hearing to it’s limits. The noise surrounding her was almost deafening but she needed to find that _one sound_ , that reassuring rhythm that let her know everything was going to be alright. When she finally heard it, Kara nearly wept. She charged through the wreckage, her _only_ mission to locate her sister.

 

“Alex? Alex?”

 

“Agent Danvers, report!” J’onn was filled with dread as a familiar voice, male and definitely not Alex, responded to his query.

 

“This is Fuller, sir. All alien combatants are neutralized and contained but there’s no sign of Danvers.”

 

“ _Supergirl_...”

 

“I’m on it! I can hear her heartbeat...”

 

Kara concentrated, as the sound grew louder, closer. Just over a mound of rubble she spotted a lone figure stumbling through the wreckage covered in dust, dirt and...Was that _blood_?!

 

“J’onn! I got her!” Kara quickly relayed the information as she sped to her sibling. “Rao, Alex! You scared me.”

 

“Pfft,” Alex waved her off with a bloody hand. “I had it under control. And _you_ ,” Alex paused and Kara braced for the coming admonition. “You followed orders.” She finished, grinning dazedly.

 

“Yeah, yeah I _did_. And now look at you...” Kara muttered, slinging her sister's arm over her shoulder as she led her towards the medical van.

 

“Tis merely a scratch, milady.” Alex joked with a bloody smile. Kara noted there was also blood trickling from one of her sister’s ears and Alex had her left wrist tucked securely against her chest.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked with growing worry as Alex leaned harder against her, her steps uncoordinated and slow. Whatever small sense of panic the youngest sibling had been feeling blossomed exponentially as Alex nodded before promptly pitching forward unconscious!

 

**“ALEX! ALEX?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I had to do it! Don't worry, there will be a happy ending. =)


	3. Hurts So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the alien threat neutralized and Alex on the mend, Kara finally gets the chance to tell her sister how she feels.The pair's devotion to one another seems capable of withstanding any challenge, but will this be the one that weakens their bond? Also, Maggie comes clean about where she really was the night before and gets a surprising reaction!

She knew the stiff bed beneath her, the scratchy sheets and the overwhelming smell of antiseptic. After all, she spent a great deal of time here, both as physician and more often than not, as a patient. A quick mental overview revealed that _everything_ hurt. If she wanted specifics about her injuries she was going to have to open her eyes, a task easier said than done. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she was finally able to bring the room into focus.

 

“Hey you.” A soft voice called to her. Alex tilted her head to the right, quickly finding the source of the greeting.

 

“Hey.” She groaned, throat uncomfortably dry. Thankfully, Maggie had a cup of water to her lips in record time. “Thanks.” She managed after several large swallows.

 

Maggie set the cup aside and stared at her with glassy eyes. Alex knew she’d had worse injuries but still sought to reassure her worried lover.

 

“I’m _fine_ , Mags. Just a little banged up...” she began but stopped when her girlfriend glared at her incredulously.

 

“Bruised ribs, twisted knee, _ruptured_ ear drum,” Maggie began rattling off the agent’s injuries. “ _And_ a broken wrist, not to mention a concussion!”

 

Alex took a moment to sift through all the information presented. The ruptured eardrum and concussion certainly explained why her hearing was muffled and she felt slightly dizzy. A quick glance downward confirmed that, yes; she was once again wearing that damn black brace that she had grown to loathe after the ‘Red-K’ incident. At least it wasn’t the same arm this time...

 

“That’s actually better than I expected,” she remarked with a small smile when she realized Maggie was awaiting a response.

 

“Seriously?!” Maggie groused, but she was smiling too. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, Danvers.”

 

“I know. _Sorry_. But alien threats don’t neutralize themselves. Speaking of aliens, where’s Kara?”

 

“Smooth transition, babe.” Maggie teased her lightly. “She got called away on ‘Supergirl duty’ but I’m sure she’ll be back as soon as she hears that you’re awake.”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“A few hours. I was worried until you started snoring!”

 

Alex glared at her. “I do _not_ snore!”

 

“Sure, babe. Whatever you say...” Maggie teased her again before turning serious. “A cave-in, Ally?” Alex immediately sobered at her girlfriend’s tone.

 

“Technically it was an implosion,” she muttered but hurried to explain. “It was the fastest way to contain the scene. They had a lot of alien tech, could have hurt a lot of people if we didn’t act fast.”

 

“Was that _all_ they had?”

 

Alex sighed. “J’onn told you.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

Maggie confirmed with a nod. “About the synthetic Kryptonite? Yeah, he told me. Is that why you ordered Kara to stay outside the building?”

 

Alex nodded in response before dropping her head back on her pillow with a groan. Nodding was definitely off the list of acceptable movements at the moment.

 

“You okay?” Maggie asked, voice tight with concern as she moved forward to stroke Alex’s hair.

 

“ _Peachy keen_.” The agent answered, eyes squeezed shut. She opened them a moment later to give Maggie a confused look. “I can’t believe she did it.”

 

“Who did what now?” Maggie asked, worried Alex wasn’t thinking clearly.

 

“ _Kara_.” Alex clarified, shooting her girlfriend a mock-irritated glare. “I can’t believe she followed orders...”

 

Maggie shifted uncomfortably at the statement, prompting Alex to raise an eyebrow and fix her with an inquisitive look.

 

“I _may_ have had something to do with that...”

 

“How?” Alex asked, sitting up straighter despite the ringing in her ear and the throb of her ribs.

 

“I, uh, I didn’t go to work last night.” Maggie admitted with a wince. “I went to _Kara’s..._ and Little Danvers and I had a ‘Come-to-Jesus’.” The detective smiled slightly at the phrase she had picked up from her rural roots.

 

When Alex did little more than gape in surprise, Maggie barreled forward with her explanation. “I just knew how upset you were,” she hesitated when Alex’s expression didn’t change. “I mean, I basically just told her the same thing you did but sometimes it just helps to hear it from someone else, you know?”

 

Alex nodded softly in response, forgetting that such a movement was currently off her list. She winced but still managed to smile as she grabbed Maggie’s hand.

 

“Babe, you went to talk to my sister, _in the middle of the night,_ just ‘cuz we had a fight?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Maggie stammered. “The world just feels _wrong_ when you and Kara are fighting. I hate to see you hurting... _both_ of you.”

 

“Maggie Sawyer, what in the world did I do to deserve someone like you?” Alex whispered reverently, tears in her eyes. Maggie scoffed and waved away the sentiment as she laid her head gently on Alex’s chest.

 

“Just being you, babe. Trust me, its _more_ than enough.”

 

* * *

 

It had been well past midnight when Maggie was finally cleared to take her wounded solider home. After a comically difficult shower, she had somehow managed to get the agent changed into pajamas, fed, medicated and in bed. The sunlight filtering through the curtains let Alex know that it was well past noon when she finally managed to open her eyes. She shifted a little in bed, testing the level of soreness still present in her limbs. After all, it had barely been a day since she ordered her sister to drop a warehouse on her head.

 

Her left leg was propped up on several pillows, knee wrapped securely in ice. Another ice pack was tucked against her ribs on the opposite side, held in place by her broken wrist, simultaneously soothing both injuries. Her favorite periodical table blanket was draped over her; the giant teddy bear Kara had bought her after she was shot was wedged against her side. She could hear soft music playing in the kitchen, as her girlfriend was no doubt whipping her up something delicious and over the top for lunch.

 

Maggie always went overboard whenever Alex got hurt and the agent couldn't help but bask in the attention. Having always been the caregiver, it was nice to be doted on every now and then. Her hearing was still muffled on the left side and the gauze covering the injured ear felt constricting and unnecessary but she knew the area had to remain covered for the time being. Maggie had noted with understandable concern all the bruises and abrasions dotting her skin and Alex had to admit it was more than even _she_ could have imagined. The curtains moved by the window and she turned her head toward it with a smile.

 

“Hey, sweetie.” She greeted her sister with a sleepy smile.

 

Kara bounded over, still clad in her super suit, eyes bright mirroring her sister's smile. “I'm so glad you're finally awake! _Maggie_ was worried…”

 

Alex smiled knowingly. She could tell her sister had been worried as well. The trio had been up a good portion of the previous night ensuring that Alex's concussion wasn't serious before she was finally cleared to sleep.

 

“How long was I out this time?”

 

“Almost 10 hours.” Kara responded, laying a gentle hand on her sister's uninjured leg. “You must have been tired. Guess you didn't get much sleep the last few days…” the younger sibling continued, looking away guiltily.

 

“Kar…” Alex began quietly, tangling her fingers with her sister's. “I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings the other day…”

 

“No, Lexie. _I'm_ sorry. You were right about me needing to respect you, to follow orders.”

 

“And you did.” Alex responded with a tiny smile. “You followed my lead.”

 

“Not sure if it was a good idea…” Kara trailed off as she took in her sister's injuries.

 

“Hey kid, I'm fine. And because you followed orders, a lot of agents and civilians are too. Those guys were into some nasty stuff and you made sure it didn't make it to the streets.”

 

“They didn't just have weapons did they, Alex?” Kara asked in a voice so small, Alex almost missed it with her compromised hearing.

 

“Who told you?” The elder sibling asked, not bothering to deny the information.

 

“Maggie.” Kara replied quietly. “She was also the one who pointed out what a terrible sister I was being…”

 

“ _Kara_ …”

 

“No, she was right. _You_ were right. I shouldn't have said what I did at the DEO. I guess I got a little full of myself and I forgot about the _amazing_ woman who raised me, who made me who I am; the woman who is the reason I can do all the things I do.”

 

“I'm sure mom will be glad to know you feel that way.” Alex responded with a confused smile, unsure as to why Kara was sharing this with her. The younger woman scoffed and raised a gentle hand to her sister's face.

 

“I love Eliza and she treated me well but she isn't that woman. _You are_ , Lexie. _You_ gave me a home and a place to belong. _You_ taught me what it means to be a family and _you_ show me everyday what real courage looks like. I'm in _awe_ of you, Alex. And somewhere along the way I forgot to say it but mostly I forgot to _show_ it.”

 

Alex didn't know what to say, couldn't formulate a response. Tears flowed freely down her face as she used her good arm to tug her sister closer. Kara tumbled into the embrace, felt her sister's tears soak through the shoulder of her suit. A sniffle from the doorway caught her attention and she turned her head to see Maggie fighting back tears. The younger Danvers reached a hand out to the smaller woman and promptly pulled her into the embrace.

 

“That was one hell of an apology, Little Danvers!” She laughed wetly, pressing a kiss to each woman's forehead. “I think she gets that from you too, Ally.”

 

“No way,” Alex scoffed, tucking her head against her sister's shoulder. “It's definitely that journalism degree! I'm not that smooth…”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Please babe! You had me at ‘kiss the girls we wanna kiss’.”

 

“Yeah?” Alex asked leaning in for said kisses.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie replied pecking her girlfriend gently on the lips.

 

“Uh, guys…” Kara interrupted, slightly embarrassed. “I'm _still_ here…”

 

“Feeling left out, Little Danvers?” Maggie teased before both women leaned in and kissed Kara messily on her cheeks!

 

“Ewwwww! Guys stop!” Kara pretended to try and escape but secretly loved the attention from her two big sisters. Eventually, the messy kisses stopped and Kara was able to extract herself from the bed. “You guys are ridiculous!”

 

“Hey Kar, where you going?” Alex asked, still wiping stray tears.

 

“To the kitchen…” Kara pointed her thumb towards the other room, head tilting as if her destination should have been obvious. “You know emotional moments make me hungry!”

 

Alex rolled her eyes in response. “ _Everything_ makes you hungry…”

 

“I'm a growing superhero!”

 

The elder sibling went to respond when her stomach gave an unholy grumble. Kara smirked in response.

 

“Guess I'm not the only one who’s hungry.” She teased before a pillow found its way to her face! “Ow.” She deadpanned.

 

“Oh, _please_. You did _not_ feel that.”

 

“Not _physically_ ,” Kara pouted, “but I felt it _here_.” She finished, pointing to her chest with her saddest “puppy eyes”.

 

“You two…” Maggie grumbled with a smile, moving off the bed. She gently pulled the blanket back and removed the ice packs before tucking Alex firmly back in with a peck on the forehead. “Ally, you stay put and Little Danvers and I will get you something to eat. Kara's not the only hungry superhero it seems!”

 

Alex nodded and smiled, eyes still slightly full of tears as she watched her sister and girlfriend move around the kitchen. Both were smiling, occasionally bumping one another with their shoulders to move the other out of the way, Kara complaining about Maggie’s penchant for food with minimal salt and fat. Maggie retorting that the only reason Kara’s diet was sustainable was due to her alien physiology.

 

The scene was wonderful and domestic, the whole house warm with love.

 

Despite all the trials along the way, the aches and pains, Alex knew that she had _finally_ found the balance she had so desperately been seeking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end this on the fluffiest of notes because I live for Danvers Sisters/Sanvers fluff and hopefully we'll get more of it in Season 3!


End file.
